


Uprising

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [14]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, i just love kim jongdae so much okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exotics’ vocalists sing like the song was made for them, Seokmin is charmed. It’s just sad that one of them is so extraordinarily annoying. [Mafia / Host Club AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uprising

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This series is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.

_EXOtics, Changsa 10.47 AM_

The crowd applause is always as exhilarating as the very first time Seokmin heard it, it doesn’t matter if he is hearing it from totally different clients than what he is used to back in Daegu. The vocalist winks to the audience before going down the stage and walking to his companies for the night.

Baekhyun is slowly clapping when the younger coming to their table, small smirk playing on his lips as he slithers to make a space for Seokmin on the sofa, “Impressive.”

“Nothing compared to your performance earlier,” Seokmin looks satisfied despite his words, “But thank you.”

“You are welcome to join us anytime here with that voice,” Yifan nods at only lady at the table, the one with long straight jet black hair and white suit, before she is leaving, “I am sure Jongdae would want that too.”

“I thought I came to Changsa for sealing a contract with Seventeen not with myself.”

“Sure you are,” Baekhyun laughs, “But the offer still stands.”

Seokmin shakes his head; someone is going to destroy this place in cold blood if he actually takes the offer, “I think between you, Jongdae hyung, and Solar noona you have enough wonderful vocals for Exotics.”

Yifan answers calmly, “Solar doesn’t really belong to Exotics.”

“But you are such a sweetheart,” Baekhyun sighs and leans back to the cushion before checking his phone, “I kind of want to kidnap and keep you for myself here.”

“I thought did this for Jongdae hyung,” Seokmin rolls his eyes at the older petulant whining before continues, “I don’t see him around since this evening.”

The older singer suddenly reaches out for the other’s neck, dragging him down to his side and snapping pictures of the confused kid and himself, “He asked you for me actually.”

The black haired host leans back up and rubbing his violated neck. Seokmin throws the grinning man beside him a dry look, “Why.”

Baekhyun shows his screen, open chat room with obnoxious background on display with his and Seokmin’s photo as the last entry, proudly, “Baby asked for you.”

The younger vocalist pouts when he sees the missing vocalist name on the screen, “Really, where is Jongdae hyung?

“He has another gig right now,” Yifan smirks when the other gives him adorable confused look, “Wanna watch?”

\-----

_Black Pearl, Changsa 12.21 PM_

Jongdae takes off his light brown coat gently as he makes his way to the backstage. Black t-shirt sticks to his body and he is still trying to control his quickened breathing from continuously singing earlier. The singer clutches an empty water bottle on his right hand and on the way to get another when he sees familiar faces waiting for him in front of his personal room. 

Yifan is leaning on the door, his lips subtly quirks upward when he sees the brunette. Beside him is Seokmin, grinning wide and practically jittering with excitement. Jongdae smiles when he sees the other infectious beams, “Enjoying the show?”

“Absolutely,” Seokmin’s voice gets a bit louder from the endorphin rush, “I wish I have something for you to sign right now.”

Jongdae laughs when he opens the door, “Did he really Yifan?”

The oldest one enters the room right after, Seokmin trailing curiously behind, “Pretty sure kid danced his shoes’ sole to bits earlier.”

“I did a good job tonight then,” The brunette hangs the coat before dropping his weight to the nearest couch and begin fanning himself with a discarded magazine, he eyes Yifan lazily before the blond joins him, “Which performances do you like the best Seokmin?”

“The last one, Lil’ Something isn’t it?” Seokmin is walking around the room, paying attention to a lot of poster that seems randomly glued all over the wall. He stops in front of a poster of Byun Baekhyun and grins, “Jongdae hyung can sing so many kinds of genre, that’s amazing.”

“You will be at this level someday, don’t worry,” The kittenish vocalist suddenly lies down on the other’s lap, “More importantly, how was your stage?”

“Baekhyun-ge” Seokmin rolls his eyes because of the name, “Said it was good and I am pretty satisfied about it,” He turns around to face the other occupants sprawled on the couch, he laughs when Jongdae is waving his hand from his newly acquired pillow, “Does this place also belong to Yixing-ge? Black Pearl gives me a very different feeling than Exotics.”

“The girls manage this place, that’s why this place feels vintage,” Yifan takes the magazine from the brunette’s hand and begins flipping through, uncaring with the fact he just becomes a human cushion, “Spoiled Jongdae over here is a recurring guest singer.”

“The girls you mean Solar noona?” The black haired man raises his eyebrow in question, “And that pretty lady that sat beside you earlier?”

“And two more pretty ladies that you haven’t meet yet.”

“Shit,” Jongdae quickly sits back up in realization before grinning maliciously at the younger, “Hwasa is going to eat cutie like you alive when she sees you.”

“Hwasa?” Seokmin scrunches his eyebrow and tilts his head, “Who is that?”

“Don’t scare the kid Jongdae,” The handsome blond still doesn’t look up from the magazine, “We have a lot of girls in our family, Hwasa is just one of them.”

“Those four will go and build something in Seoul in our name;” The older vocalist crosses his legs comfortably, “If Joshua manages to convince Yixing-ge to a deal last night.”

“Yixing is already convinced,” Yifan throws a calculating look at the other, “If he isn’t, he wouldn’t bother dragging us to Korea months ago.”

Jongdae yawns, “Guess so.”

Seokmin blinks slowly, still processing the quick exchange in Mandarin before the other two simultaneously get up and walking towards him. Jongdae grabs his coat and hooking his arm to Seokmin’s, “I’m hungry, let’s go back to Exotics so I can cook something,” The older begins pulling him through the open door, “If you are a good boy for the whole drive, I might share.”

“Too bad you didn’t get to see Jongdae screaming his heart out in a sleeveless Rolling Stone shirt,” Yifan follows the other two, laughing lightly at the sight of the brunette hangs awkwardly on the taller vocalist’s arm, “Next time you come to Changsa then.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEDIS IS GOING TO RELEASE STUDIO VERSION OF NO FUN, IM SO EXCITED AHH  
> Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
